Phoenix Wings
by DarkestLightInTheSky
Summary: Alice wondered why she cared about him, Why did she even like him? Why every time she closed her eyes she could see him silently smiling at one of the Twins pranks before he would sour and go off on them about the rules, Those few seconds she missed more


Alice wondered why she cared about him, Why did she even like him? Why every time she closed her eyes she could see him silently smiling at one of the Twins pranks before he would sour and go off on them about the rules, Those few seconds she missed more than anything.

_Dear Alice Lockheart, _

_ It has been months since I have last messaged you, I am working as an intern for Fudge himself, I feel like I am finally working out of the name Weasley and what that includes. No more jokes about children or my red hair, Also I wanted to know if you still hanged around Mister Potter? You should not hang with him Alice he is wrong to believe a wizard with such dark stigma was responsible for poor Cedrics death, Everyone knows in the ministry that it was a accidental spell backfire. _

_Like Minister Fudge tells me 'He is yapping for attention', You-know-who is gone, dead probably! Dumbledore and Potter have lost it and I believe it was all a matter of time. As you know I have left the burrow, my family is so trusting of Dumbledore well I am not fooled and you will not see me going to the Centaurs office anytime, I must go but I send my wishes that you will have a wonderful school year free from all of the trouble making. _

_ Junior Assistant, _

_Percy Weasley_

The letter was slammed on the table and Percys owl Hermes jumped and shot her a deadly look, "Why that pompous.."Alice paused She was hurt and outraged by his idiocy how could he believe Fudge over Harry who saved his sister! With a calming second Alice pulled out her own quill and parchment...

* * *

><p>Percy sat behind his small desk, Four cases he had to see over all of them gruesome as the next in a way he wished for Alice to be with him trying to pull the pole out as she put it, One more year than she will be free to join the ministry as well like they had talked about. A soft click brought his attention from the parchment to the window where Hermes sat with a blue letter in his beak.<p>

Percy took the letter and examined it, It smelled like flowers and Alice's perfume, He opened the wax seal and pulled out the letter

_Dear Junior Assistant to Minister Fudge Percy Weasley, _

_Yes I am hanging around with Harry, He is my friend and I love him dearly, You don't know if it was a poorly aimed spell or if it was the killing curse that ended Cedrics life. I do know that Harry screams in his sleep, I find what you say about Harry to be insulting, He saved your sister Percy you can act a little bit nicer, I can go on but I know that you won't listen. I love your red hair Percy! Why would you not want to be connected to the Weasley name?, It doesn't matter what people say you know that your mother and father did the best they could. _

_A Wonderful family you have, Look at me all I have is a crazy uncle, You have hurt your family Percy and you have hurt me, Remember that Power cerupts absolute._

_Hogwarts Student, _

_Alice Lockheart _

Stunned Percy laid down the letter, He couldn't believe that Alice had wrote this, He didn't mean to hurt her...

* * *

><p>For Months Alice would write Percy and the longer she would write him the more her heart hurt so soon she stopped writing him and he never wrote her back nor tried again, For the longest time she didn't see Hermes until the next year when everything in her life and the people around hers turned upside down.<p>

Her heart still was searching for him the old Percy not this new one that she had seen only a few times, He looked tense and uncomfortable, His nose so high that you could see the inside of his nostril. His eyes was what hurt Alice the most Cold and disgusted, Alice looked up from her small desk in the Burrow ironically Percys room where she was wearing one of his old shirts to sleep in.

Hermes sat there staring at her with a small box tied securely onto the owl, Carefully she pulled it off and sent the bird away, Alice paused wondering if she should just get ridd of it but her heart wouldn't allow it. A black rope necklace with a smooth black stone cut into a Phoenix with its wings spread, testing it for any bad spells she picked it up and felt the smooth stone.

She then picked up the letter and inhaled tangy sent filled her lungs..

_Dear Alice, _

_Happy Birthday_

_Percy_

Gripping the Phoenix Alice closed her eyes and for a moment she could live in the past when Percy would bring her books on her favorite animal, just like when everyone picked on her for having Gilderoy Lockheart as a uncle. Then the moment passed and she was left standing in the middle of his room alone...

* * *

><p>Alice stood at the funeral of a dear friend leaning on her cane to hold her up, She had her leg crushed when she pushed Fred away from the falling rocks, She was lucky but Collins wasn't. "So young..."She thought rubbing her eyes a little before limping to the family that had one less son "I am sorry that I could stop it"Alice said the woman who she believed to be Collins mother shook her head "No dear you could not"She said Alice limped away and apparated to the Burrow looking for her nice warm bed and Percy's t-shirt.<p>

She didn't even stop when Mrs Weasley greeted her, She went up and into her bedroom, She turned around and her heart stopped "Percy"She said Her eyes moving over down and up his tall lean body, He was wearing pants his dress shirt untucked and opened so she could see his bare chest. His hair was untidy and his glasses where crooked " Alice are you alright?"Percy asked She frowned "I am not alright, I came from Collins funeral"She snapped pulling her feet out of her slip-ons.

"Oh"He replied Alice frowned deepened "Do you want something Percy?"Alice asked pulling off her robe and sitting it on the chair " I am staying here"Percy told her "Good for you"She said limping over to the bed before sitting down on it reliving the ach in her leg. "I am sorry Alice I should have opened my eyes"Percy told her moving closer to Alice dropping on his knees in front of her. Alice's heart leaped for joy but her mind cautioned her "You should have, Percy"Alice said rubbing her legg, "I don't expect for you to forgive me"

* * *

><p>Percy paced back and forth it has been hours where was she? His mum only told him she went out but where? He felt unnerved he almost lost her, She jumped to save Fred and she got her leg crushed, Percy ran a hand through his now unkept felt suffocated as he undid his tie and threw it somewhere and then unbuttoned his shirt, How was he going to apologize to her? "Percy." Breath out Alice who was leaning on her cane, She was wear all black and suddenly Percy felt sick today was Collins funeral and he forgot "Alice are you alright?"Percy asked Alice frowned she looked a little apprehensive to be around him, He didn't blame her "I am not alright, I came from Collins funeral" She stated matter a factly.<p>

Oh yes he did feel like he should just run in a hole and die, Alice carefully pulled out her feet from the slip on and Percy had to try not to wince at the jagged scar that ran from her foot to her hip, It was his fault that she got hurt. All of the words Percy thought of he could only manage a weak "Oh", Alice's frown deepened and her green eyes darkened "Do you want something Percy?"She asked him pulling of her robes, Percys hand clenched he wanted to pull off those clothes and kiss away her pain. She carelessly threw the robe onto the straight back chair that Percy had read in when he was a child cause it hidd him from the twins "I am staying here"Percy yet again said the last thing he wanted to say.

"Good for you"She said coldly limping to the bed and sitting down her hand found her leg, a flare of guilt hit him and he started to walk over there without thinking about the best way to say things or the perfect words to say he finally just spoke from his heart "I am sorry Alice, I should have opened my eyes"Percy told her and he dropped on his knees infront of her, He wanted to wrapped his arms around her and hold on to her. He looked up and into her green eyes that where a cold green, silently he cursed himself for not being more like Bill who could just say it right, Her eyes then shown him the hurt he had caused all of this over a stupid letter years ago.

"You should have, Percy"Alice told him her voice was shaking with emotion, " I don't expect for you to forgive me"Percy said moving her hands from her hurt leg, and he went to work rubbing the tender flesh, He leaned down and kissed her long jagged scar "Percy"Alice warned him but he didn't listen for once he didn't care if she was going to be annoyed at him or anyone else for that matter. One tug and Alice was on top of his lap he leaned down, His lips brushing against hers and then she pulled him into a tighter hold and deepened the kiss.

* * *

><p>It felt as if every nerve in Alices body was begging for Percys touch, His tongue rubbed her lips and she granted his request, Her hands didn't want to stay still they would move up and down his chest trying to find more skin, The fabric of her dress felt tight and consitricing as she felt Percys pwn hands moving from holding her to him to her dress zipper. Her heart pounded in her ears as she felt the zipper move down, She helped him to move the dress off, when she shifted up she could feel his growing erection.<p>

Percy let out a growl as his lips moved down to her neck sucking and nipping, Alice moaned her hands touched the shirt and it disappear, Feeling her bra against his chest made him realize where it was going and he paused "Percy Weasley don't you dare" Alice growled in his ear..

* * *

><p>Alice felt at ease for the first time in years, Her body pressed tightly against Percys, She kept silent not wanting to break the moment "Alice, I have to tell you something.."Alice held her breath "I love you, I always have"Percy whispered Alice smiled against his bare chest "I love you too that is why I couldn't write you anymore" Alice told him, Percy's arm tightened around her "I was an idiot, and I would love to take you out on a date."Percy said Alice started to laugh "Oh Percy I think we have moved past that...but yes I would love too"Alice said Percy smiled and kissed her forehead.<p>

When Percy woke up he found a letter on his favorite chair, inhaling the sent he dearly missed he read the lines on the parchment

_Dear Percy,_

_I will see you soon_

_Alice_


End file.
